Mark bells, the day the earth was quite Part 1
by Joshuaftw
Summary: Constructive criticism only please. Mark Bells is introduced into the magic world, with dangers and thrills.


A shrill voice "Only one man can stop me, my brother."

He woke up drowsy wind blowing by his ears, a thought pierced Marks soul "This is a dream" The wind blew by the wheat grass, which covers all sight bound to men and women, all of a sudden fire burned into an outline of one man he came across one day; didn't even know his name... A shrill laugh shocks him, immediately Mark turns around and sees him floating, wearing a cliche outfit; a gold suit brighter than the sun wearing enough _stage_ makeup to look like a cartoon.

"Well well well, look who we have here!" He follows up by hovering closer and closer to Mark's face, "Welcome to the revolution." A pause for breath "My friend..."

A light scream comes from the frightened Mark, and shocking his roommate in the other room, "You alright man?" Questioned Phil from his room "Scared me to death!" "Sorry man." Mark replied in a soft tone, "Same dream again, huh?" A slight awkward silence pierces both of them "Yeah..." For an unrelated response Phil _exclaimed_ "Well keep it down, I got an anti-racism protest tomorrow!" To follow it up (a bit of banter) "Don't you mean to the pub!" The sarcasm didn't really work as the awkward silence from earlier only amplifies...

Phil was a bulky black male who loves to wear lovely (expensive) jackets with a grey shirt. Despite his huge size Phil was a nice guy who loved his girlfriend dearly. He worked at her bakery and gets a decent amount of wage a month. He was surprisingly not a shoe guy.

Mark was a skinny white guy who was single (and ready to mingle) he works coding for Nintendo at home. And not surprisingly is jealous of Phil's mass, meaning he constantly goes to the gym in hopes of one day being as muscular as him. It'll never happen.

Mark knew that Phil was asleep already so the idea came to thought 'I'll sneak out' he immediately yet slowly got up, and to Mark's unawareness the floor cracked most steps of the way. And before he knows it, he's at the door, as slowly as a snail he twists the doorknob. Wandering; to the forest the sound of a whisper is made from others walking by that are kind enough not to (practically) yell at midnight. He hit the woods (because he tripped) and strolled further.

Only to find a man who looked like david Beckham, was standing there with, a gun? And a knocked down tree; and from Mark's college days, he expects the tree to be 50 years old. The Dave lookalike starts charging up his strange gun and FIRES. Suddenly the old tree became perfectly in place and younger, a life gun?

Mark loathed the idea of staying to find a death gun, and I slowly walked back, and a twig snapped, running was an idea he didn't hate...

He knew to run and he did, probably quite idiotic as he snapped twigs every step of the way; but after the first outburst of sounds he never stopped they knew Mark had attendance in the way of the woods but they sensed it like Mark was meant to see this. They didn't shoot anything.

Crazily Mark got out untouched (well he stubbed his toe on the way there) but that didn't stop him he kept running ran till he couldn't feel his legs. But shortly after he was at his house; even at night the Arizona heat was unwanted.

Forgetting Phil sleeping Mark bursts through the silver door and stops. Slams it shut and ignores the dog scattering over to hopefully get a stroke on the head. What had Mark seen? A scientific genius working on something, does he want to know what?

He immediately raced to a wall next to the window, lost for breathe, lost for words. A single glance at the window and Mark's thought struck his complicated mind 'uh-oh'. He sees the well-dressed man set hair; (obviously to look inauspicious) and at full mooned midnight only looks suspicious...

The well made man only strolls closer and closer, (taking time) unlikely enough Phil's voice echoes around the house "Hey man, you up yet I know it's late but, how about pizza?" (He urged to say it but he might be heard by others) 'Know isn't the time for my eating habits' and then there's a knock. Phil is straight to the door glares at me for a while then opens the door, a light voice considering the looks of his suit "Have you seen Mark cursa?" Phil (the genius) knows what's happening and replies with a (stereotypical) homosexual German accent "Oh no, I haven't officer I've been playing my xbox!" As the man back up over and over again all he says (to avoid conversation) "Great!" It sounded sarcastic.

"Phil you identity, GENIUS; how did you know that movie rehearsals are always bad when they start doing that?" "I don't tell you everything." They had a minute of silence and looked each other in the eyes, Mark still sweaty from running his bronze hair glared. Phil with his blue eyes and blonde hair. The thought struck both there heads 'What are we in for?'

"Look Mark he is a powerful idiot that wants revenge-" "What are we talking about Donald Trump!" Phil had a moment of laughter "Look man he's a genius trying to be able to revive the dead and when he was laughed at by his peers he went on a rampage; I'm lucky to be alive after the; hevvo everyvone!" Before Mark can respond, a knock "Mark it's your brother Dave."

Mark quickly opens the door for the brother, as soon as the shiny silver door opens two gleaming faces meet. After years of being disconnected the two finally find each other once again, "Oh man memories are everywhere in my head right now," Dave greets him with a warm hug, it shocked Mark who only remarked a simple thing (that didn't need to be said).

The brothers reached back and started talking, Phil decided not to make the re-connection as awkward as he could. So he just back away, unfortunately for Phil; Dave spotted him in the dark. "Hey who's this guy?" Phil had no choice but to gently walk up (to the nerdy looking guy) "Hey my name's Phil," "Huh, how's it going Phil Bill?" Phil laughed and replied with "Good, how bout you Grave Dave?" Mark decided to cut in the conversation leaning into each person with each arm. "You two getting along?"

The next day Mark was sat on the balcony, Dave is in his new noxious apartment and Phil just woke up getting ready to deliver freshly baked cakes for a (romantical) partners bakery. Mark walked his way does and stretched his tired muscles all the way down. Mark decided to walk downstairs and check on how Phil was doing, "Hey hotshot, how's the oven? On fire yet?" Phil laughed at Marks remark! *Ba*dum*tss*. "Ha, shut up!" "I'm just baking these cakes," Mark replied with "The WiFi bars are down so I thought I'd check on you." "How bout you check on your brother, I'm sure he'd like to know places better round here." "Good idea!" Mark wandered to the door and winked with a sly *k*k* and off he goes...

Mark (rudely) opens the door and yells "Hey how's it going?" "Couldn't you knock first?!" "Sorry," Mark changes the subject "So do you know how crazy Phil is? I mean he's my main bro but he's beginning to talk about prophesies." "Nah man, I think he's a cool dude, he ain't crazy," Dave replied "Anyway, do you know why I'm here?" "What, Dave, Huh?" Dave carried on "Look, Phil said things about a prophecy, well... He's right."

"Is everyone mad?!" Mark yelled, "Prophecies don't exist and it won't end like that!" Dave replied rather kindly contradicting his usual 'rage' "Look we need to teach you some magic." "Is everyone mad?" "What's going on?" But suddenly the sky turned black, lightning spewing down like when you drop your phone. Dave whispers under his breathe (but loud enough for Mark to hear it) "Oh no." Mark was confused he felt as if the world was mad and he was the only sane person. "What?" "Mark come with me!" Dave yelled "Here's your wand." He says as he grabs a rough, starchy and dark blue glove and immediately hands it to me. We start running Mark doesn't know why, it's just when he stops Dave grabs him by the wrist and pulls. The glove is rubbing against Marks hand, it feels painful under his peach pink skin, he imagines it'll be bright red afterwards.

"Can you do a french accent?!" Dave started "Because I need you to use a spell, _shielio! It's a shielding spell, use it!"_ Mark spurted out the incantation and a blue light came out it was as blue as the daylight shining down. This pushed Dave away and made him fall on the wet floor, his dark blonde hair turns to a sponge in the puddles he landed in. "Go!" he said while holding his head to try and not get the blood spilt on the ground. Mark ran, no clue where to go, he was as clueless as a new born baby bird. He stopped when he saw a dark figure, smoke falling behind the mysterious person. Can he even be called a person? He (or she) was hovering, getting closer to Mark, he realized that the being didn't have a face. Just a dark empty void, it seemed to go on forever. Mark slowed down at the sight, and saw that he was face to void with this being. This being of pure wonder, lifeless entity. He hesitated and looked deeper into the dull, abandoned space, and saw beauty. And quickly saw its new face, his favourite thing, food. A gorgeously served souffle, with grass green basil. Mark managed to grasp out of the savory fantasy and quickly used his newly learnt spell. The weird freak of a thing was pushed away with a deafening screech, it felt as if someone scratched their nails against a chalkboard, the feeling of spell casting for Mark felt great, best feeling ever, as if he finally meant something to the world; just what he needed for any self-confidence. He ran to Dave; who was lying on the floor, his eyes look like withered flowers, dried in the wind the night sky curses him with.

Mark helps him waddle back, Dave's cold legs are like Mom's cooked spaghetti. He blacks out to be in bed warm and comfy, wrapped up like a burrito. The T.V is playing the news, they say that the so called "crazy scientist" succeeded and revived someone, the confusing thing is he destroyed the life weapon straight after. 'What?' Dave thought, the idea that the guy who was made fun of relentlessly, would destroy his life's work after finding it works. Phil was doing his college work at home, poor him working for his girlfriend, and doing college. Lord knows where Mark is. Dave gets up, he feels new, like something is different, everything is different, new place, new home; and the ability to see his brother again, he knows it's for a cost.

Mark is sat on a bench, he feels on the other end of the world, everything is new, a magic world to explore. He knew what to do with his life, astrophysicist, but now he can't his experience blows him away. He has to advance from the normal world, with three questions in mind. How long have Dave and Phil known this? Why did they hide it to me for so long? And what next? After all it's not about the size of the change, it's about the person in the change.

Dave wandered forward, no clue where to go; just going to Marks house and hopes for the best, he thinks about what to say; not knowing at all. Last night he fell over and watched as someone used magic for the first time, then woke up in his bed! He can now clearly see him, they're basically having a staring contest. Mark opens up the conversation "Hey, hey, hey," sounding more miserable as not even he knows what to say "can you, maybe, teach me more magic, it was quite a thrill."

"Look, I want to, but; I can't. It's against the laws of the magic, I don't have a degree in this. You're going to have to learn yourself." Mark was stuck, and looked down at his white adidas shoes, the laces tied wrong; he just didn't care. He knew more than the back of his own hand that he needs this. No matter how. "Well how then?" "Well, three books of Jupus, Strenght, Wisdom, Braverey. Let's go get 'em."


End file.
